


Chibi - 2009-11-29 - Roomba

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roombas in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-11-29 - Roomba

**Author's Note:**

> To bribe certain people into writing Roomba!Fic. Inspired by (in no particular order): vida_boheme, neevebrody, melagan, and lysambre.


End file.
